1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer game techniques and, more particularly, to a computer game technique implementing a target game in which a plurality of targets shown on a display unit are hit with balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Target games often performed at fairs have been popular for a long time. Games in which targets are aimed at and hit from a distance with a gun or a ball (target games) require high concentration and thus highly stimulate people, thereby engaging players in the game. Generally, in this type of game, targets are set at a distance and are hit by shooting or throwing a ball. In particular, target games which require players to throw a ball to hit targets are highly entertaining.
With the recent progress of technology, many kinds of game machines utilizing electronic circuits have been proposed. These types of game machines are usually formed of an input unit operated by game players, a game processing unit for executing game processing in response to an operation input through the input unit, and a display unit presenting the executed result of the game processing unit to the game players.
Among the above types of machines, some machines are portable in which the input unit, the game processing unit, and the display unit are stored In a portable housing. There is an Increasing demand for developing attractive games for use in the portable game machines, as well as in the other types of game machines. However, a higher restriction on the hardware, including a storage unit, is imposed on the portable game machines than on the other types of game machines, which makes it difficult to develop highly entertaining and attractive games.
Under these circumstances, although the target games, which are highly entertaining, are very attractive games, a specific method for performing the target games on game machines is not known.
Accordingly, In view of the above background, it is an object of the present invention to provide a target-game execution method for executing a target game on a game machine, a game machine formed of a computer for executing the target game, and a recording medium for implementing the target-game execution method on a computer.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a target-game execution method for use in a portable game machine. The portable game machine includes an input unit operated by a game player, a game processing unit for executing game processing based on an operation input from the input unit, and a display unit for providing an execution result executed by the game processing unit to the game player. The game target-game execution method includes the steps of: displaying a plurality of targets on the display unit; determining by the game processing unit by using first pitching data and second pitching data successively input by the game player through the input unit whether a ball has hit one of the plurality of targets, one of the first pitching data and the second pitching data being used as information concerning a vertical displacement of the ball from an aimed target, and the other data being used as information concerning a horizontal displacement of the ball from the aimed target; and displaying a resulting image of the target on the display unit after the ball has been thrown based on a determination result obtained by the game processing unit.
That is, in this target-game execution method, the displacement of a ball from an aimed target can be determined only by inputting the first pitching data and the second pitching data successively input by the game player, thereby implementing the game without performing complex processing. The term xe2x80x9cpitchingxe2x80x9d in this specification includes all kinds of action using balls, such as throwing a ball, kicking a ball, hitting a ball, flying a ball to a target, etc.
In addition to the first pitching data and the second pitching data to make the above determination, the following processing may be executed. Pitch-correcting data input by the game player through the input unit for correcting at least one of the first pitching data and the second pitching data may be received, and based on at least one of the first pitching data and the second pitching data corrected with the pitch-correcting data, the game processing unit may determine whether the ball has hit one of the plurality of targets.
The pitch-correcting data is used for weighting the first pitching data and the second pitching data. By using the weighted data, the displacement of a ball can be varied, thereby enhancing the entertaining characteristics of the game.
The configuration and the number of targets are not particularly restricted as long as a plurality of targets are displayed on the display unit, and the targets may be sequentially located in a matrix form.
In the aforementioned target-game execution method, when the ball has been displaced from the aimed target in one of the vertical direction and the horizontal direction and when there is a remaining target which has not been hit at a position to which the ball has been displaced, the game processing unit may determine that the ball has hit the remaining target. With this arrangement, even when the ball has not hit the aimed target, another target located at a position to which the ball has been displaced can be hit. This arises from luck and is fortunate for the player. Such an unexpected happening can make the game more entertaining.
Even when the ball has displaced from the aimed target in the vertical or horizontal direction and there is a remaining target at a position to which the ball has been displaced, it does not have to determine that the ball has hit the remaining target. It may be determined that the ball has hit the remaining target with a certain probability, or only when the first pitching data and the second pitching data satisfy certain conditions.
Alternatively, when the ball has been displaced from the aimed target in one of the vertical direction and the horizontal direction and when there is a target which has not been hit adjacent to the aimed target in the direction to which the ball has been displaced, the game processing unit may determine that the ball has hit some of the plurality of targets located in the direction to which the ball has been displaced. In this case, it is possible to hit two to four targets by pitching the ball only once, thereby increasing the degree of luck and enhancing the entertaining characteristics of the game.
In this case, as well as in the previous case, it does not have to determine that the ball has hit some of the plurality of targets located in the direction to which the ball has been displaced, and it may be set that the ball has hit some of the plurality of the targets with a certain probability, or only when the first pitching data and the second pitching data satisfy certain conditions.
The first pitching data, the second pitching data, and the pitch-correcting data generally indicate the timing at which the player operates the input unit, though they may vary according to the type of input unit. In this case, the target-game execution method may further include the steps of: locating a gauge, which is formed by continuously arranging a plurality of small regions in a predetermined direction, at a predetermined position of the display unit; and displaying timing information on the gauge as a guide for the game player for inputting the first pitching data, the second pitching data, and the pitch-correcting data.
The target-game execution method may further include the steps of: determining by the game processing unit that the game is a success when all the targets have been hit within a predetermined limited number of balls, and determining that the game is a failure when all the targets have not been hit within the predetermined limited number of balls; and displaying an Image of the success of the game on the display unit when the game is found to be a success. Thus, the main purpose of this game is whether all the targets can be hit within a determined number of balls, and the corresponding image is displayed on the display unit. This increases the feeling of achievement when the game has resulted in success, thereby making the game more entertaining. In this method, an image of the failure of the game, as well as the image of the success, is displayed on the display unit when the game processing unit determines that the game is a failure.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game machine including: an input unit operated by a game player; a game processing unit for executing game processing based on an operation input from the input unit; and a display unit for providing an execution result executed by the game processing unit to the game player. The game processing unit displays a plurality of targets on the display unit and determines by using first pitching data and second pitching data successively input by the game player through the input unit whether a ball has hit one of the plurality of targets, one of the first pitching data and the second pitching data being used as information concerning a vertical displacement of the ball from an aimed target, and the other data being used as information concerning a horizontal displacement of the ball from the aimed target. The game processing unit displays a resulting image of the target on the display unit after the ball has been thrown based on a determination result obtained by the game processing unit.
The game processing unit of this game machine may be provided with the functions of the game executing method.
In the above-described game machine, the input unit, the game processing unit, and the display unit are contained in a portable housing. This makes the game machine portable and handy so as to enable game players to play this game anywhere and anytime, and in combination with the pitching game, the game becomes more entertaining.
The aforementioned target-game execution method can be implemented by reading program code recorded in a recording medium by a computer including a predetermined display unit and an input unit operated by a game player.
Thus, according to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable recording medium in which program code for operating a computer as a game machine is recorded. The program code causes the computer to execute the steps of: displaying a plurality of targets on the display unit; determining by using first pitching data and second pitching data successively input by the game player through the input unit whether a ball has hit one of the plurality of targets, one of the first pitching data and the second pitching data being used as information concerning a vertical displacement of the ball from an aimed target, and the other data being used as information concerning a horizontal displacement of the ball from the aimed target; and displaying a resulting image of the target on the display unit after the ball has been thrown based on the determination result.
The term xe2x80x9cprogram codexe2x80x9d in the specification encompasses the broadest concept of code, such as data required for causing a game machine to execute the target game, control parameters, etc., in addition to the program itself.